Looking For Leah
by AddictionStudio
Summary: Una serie de tragedias ocurren en La Push, y Leah es la única que podría ser capaz de arreglarlo. Pero la muerte de Seth ha tenido muchas consecuencias, y ella no recuerda nada. ¿El trabajo de Edward y Jacob? Traerla de vuelta. Jac/Le/Ed - Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**"Buscando a Leah" **

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.** _

Summary:

Después la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Seth, Leah desaparece de La Push. Dos personas inesperadas se ofrecen a buscarla, solo para encontrarse con que Leah no recuerda nada. LeahxJacob LeahxEdward / Traducción, Historia Original: Evil's sidekick.

**LEE ESTO!: La historia no es mia, es de Evil's sidekick, todos los reviews los traduciré para ella, se que le hará muy feliz todo lo que dejen (:**

* * *

**Prólogo**

_"_**___You can tell by the way, she walks that she's my girl  
You can tell by the way, she talks that she rules the world.  
You can see in her eyes that no one is her chain.  
She's my girl, my supergirl._"**

**-Reamonn-Supergirl**

— Sí Alice, _enserio_ estamos haciendo esto.

Edward podía casi ver a su hermana arrugando la nariz, frunciendo el ceño, mientras sus ojos color miel se nublaban con confusión. Sintió que empezaba a apretar más el teléfono, e hizo un esfuerzo para relajar los dedos.

— ¿Pero por qué? —Preguntó ella lastimeramente.— Quiero decir, ya sé todo sobre el sermón de es-lo-correcto que le diste a Carlisle pero, ¿por qué ahora? Han pasado meses.

— Y me arrepiento de no haber hecho esto antes, pero estaba ocupado. —Edward sabía que su voz no sonaba normal, y descubrió que no le importaba. Alice, de todas las personas, debería entender cómo se sentía con todo esto.

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

—¿De eso se trata? —le preguntó, por último— Lo siento, Edward, pero estoy tratando de entender. ¿Se trata de... ya sabes?

_¡Puta madre, su nombre es Bella! _

Se tragó el enojo, conteniéndolo porque, después de todo, ¿de qué podía servir? Una vez más, sintió una oleada de nerviosismo. Tenía que afrontarlo. No podía imaginar vivir en un mundo como éste, eludiendo constantemente el tema.

— No, no se trata de Bella. Se trata de la manera en que todos en la reserva y Forks, encuentran perfectamente bien olvidarla, dejarla ir, darla por muerta. ¿Cómo justifica eso Carlisle?

— ¡Ya te lo dijo! —Edward pudo sentir la frustración de su hermana a pesar de que su voz era uniforme y controlada, al igual que la suya lo era— Lo intentamos, y no la encontramos, y luego te divorciaste...

— Lo que sea —Le espetó—. _Estamos_ haciendo esto. Dile a Carlisle que fallaste.—_Al igual que los otros_. Cada uno de los miembros de su familia se había turnado a disuadirle de hacer aquello que planeaba, con la sorprendente excepción de Jasper. El compañero de Alice había defendido a su manera a Edward, y había ofrecido a unirse a ellos.

Colgó el teléfono, no dispuesto a ofrecer más paciencia. Los sentimientos de Edward hacia su familia estaban entrando en un gran conflicto, agravado por su desconcierto total en sus acciones.

Se quedó completamente inmóvil, tratando de calmar su agitación interna. En momentos como estos, sentía que podía sentir la inhalación del mundo, todo temblar, e incluso el perfume embriagador de rosas rojas en algún lugar lejano.

Abrió los ojos y echó a andar hacia el coche plateado aparcado al lado de la carretera.

**•••·****•••·****•••**

—Me importa un carajo, ¿de acuerdo? —Jacob podía sentir su cuerpo temblando, a segundos de perder el control por completo y partir su teléfono por la mitad— Puta madre, _que__ me dejen en paz_.

Jacob vio acercarse a Edward con el rabillo del ojo, eso le hizo conseguir el control sobre sí mismo. Como si estuviera en el infierno mismo, la sanguijuela lo observo sonriendo. No es que Edward sonriera mucho últimamente. La búsqueda inútil en todo el estado había sido casi tolerable porque sabía que Edward estaba pasando por la misma mierda que él. En cierto modo, Jake estaba sorprendido por que el oh-tan-benevolente nido de sanguijuelas había estado totalmente abatido por la decisión de Edward.

Una parte de él realmente admiraba la valentía de Edward, aunque todos los vampiros en el mundo amenazaran con matarlo, no podía arrastrar hecho de que fuera divertido para él. Había pasado por todo un infierno a causa de Bella, salió de su estilo de vida solitario para arrastrarse a través de todo eso, tenía su corazón casi arrancado y pisoteado, y, sin embargo, allí estaba, haciendo algo difícil que nadie aprobaba.

_Tal vez sea algo masoquista, Jake reflexionó. _Tal vez quería sentir algo, porque muy posiblemente no se había molestado demasiado por la pérdida de Bella. _Ir en un viaje frustrante puede ser la forma de Edward de decir "Ves? __Sigo siendo un melancólico, un perdedor patético, todo porque me dejaste, perra"_

Jake soltó un bufido. Quil estaba en lo cierto. Sus teorías fueron una mierda. Bueno, él no tenía ninguna explicación de por qué Edward estaba aquí, así que él suponía que tenía que aceptar eso y con gusto, por la ayuda.

— Sabes que eso no resuelve nada, ¡sólo dinos por qué carajo estás haciendo esto —Jared le gritó al oído. La manada debía de estar que volviéndose loca sin ningún tipo de liderazgo. Bueno, no era culpa de Jake que Sam hubiera elegido un momento de mierda para ir en su luna de miel. Jared y el resto de ellos simplemente tenían que estar un tiempo solos.

Edward abrió la puerta, y Jake dijo, rápidamente:

— Hablaremos más tarde, _Sanders_.

—Más te vale, _Black._ —Jared gruñó.

Jake lanzó su teléfono al tablero del auto. Notó que Edward estaba completamente inmóvil, con los ojos fijos en la carretera delante de él.

Jake inhaló profundamente. Sin insultos.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

Su compañero ni siquiera parpadó. Jake aguantó las ganas de abofetearlo y hacer que hablara de una ves por todas, sabiendo que sólo descubriría lo que la sanguijuela tenía para él.

— Sigue conduciendo, supongo, hasta que encontremos otro pueblo.

Jake rechinó los dientes de frustración. Era el tercer día en carretera, y él ya estaba cerca de rendirse y tirarlo todo por la borda. Estaba empezando a preguntarse cuánto tiempo tomaría. A pesar de su promesa a sí mismo, sabía que tenía responsabilidades y que no podría negarlas para siempre.

Miró a Edward, sabiendo que tenía que tener los mismos problemas. Sin embargo, Jacob se negó a ser el primero en darse por vencido. Además, aún tenía esa voz persistente en su cerebro que le decía que no lo hiciera, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de no forzar la voz. Esto era mucho mas de lo que, confiaba, podía soportar su propia mente.

Mientras se deslizaba por la carretera sin problemas, no pudo evitar susurrar: _"Maldita sea, Leah, ¿dónde coño estas?"_

**•••·****•••·****•••**

Una canción familiar llamó la atención de Edward, despertando del estado de inconsciencia en el que entraba siempre que tenía que manejar. Él y Jake habían cambiado de lugar hace un par de horas atrás, cuando Edward observó al ser sobrenatural casi dormirse, y se había hecho cargo de la conducción. Jacob había expresado su desaprobación hacía esta acción cambiando el canal de la radio hasta que Edward estuvo seguro de que arracaria la puta cosa en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, Jake se había quedado dormido mientras que Edward estaba en su estado de dormir-con-los-ojos-abiertos. Edward había tomado esto como un pequeño favor. No es que no se hubiera vuelto más tolerable con las horas, pero tenía una manera irritante de ser sumamente impaciente. Era realmente increíble que Jake aún no se hubiera dado por vencido de aquella misión aparentemente interminable de ellos.

La verdad era que todo el viaje estaba rodeado de cierta incredulidad de su parte. Había muchas preguntas: ¿Por qué estaba Jake ahí? ¿Por qué no se había ido? ¿Era acaso el vínculo entre un alfa y un beta tan fuerte como para combatir todos sus instintos? ¿O era porque lo que Jake y Leah tenían era algo único? No se necesitaba de mucho para saber que los dos lobos se querían, aunque su conducta en el pasado indicara algo totalmente distinto.

Edward reconoció la mirada de Jake cuando se despertó y lo vió, era la misma incredulidad. Ningún hombre entendía al otro, o a sus motivos.

Hablando de eso, Edward tampoco estaba completamente seguro de que él mismo entendiera sus motivos. Se había dicho a sí mismo, y a todos los demás, que estaba buscando a Leah porque, aunque fuera lo correcto, nadie más lo estaba haciendo. Pero no estaba seguro. Ya no. Sabía que ya todos habían intentado encontrarla y habían llegado con las manos vacías, ¿Enserio estaba abandonando a su familia para ir a una especie de misión suicida solo por que _era lo correcto_?

Así que quizá estaba huyendo. Huyendo de su corazón roto, las memorias, la decepción de todos los que amaba. Pero, ¿De esta manera? ¿Por que ir en busca de una mujer desaparecida con su enemigo mortal como compañero?

_Quizá solo soy una buena persona_, pensó secamente. _Sí, ¿Por qué nadie considera eso?_

Sus pensamientos, y su breve momento de paz, fueron interrumpidos por Jacob, que se estiraba y bostezaba al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, tallándose los ojos. Edward se encogió de hombros.

— Podríamos parar y preguntar —Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, en una cafetería. Estoy hambriento —Edward resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos y aparcó lentamente en el estacionamiento de un edificio que decía '_Merlotte's Diner_' a forma de letrero, con luces neón.

Jake saltó fuera del auto, Edward hizo una pausa lo suficientemente larga para averiguar la hora. Once de la noche.

**•••·****•••·****•••**

Jake se desparramó en una silla que se encontraba en un rincón algo oscuro. Se preguntaba si Edward lo acompañaría o no justo cuando el vampiro entró a la cafetería, paseó la mirada por la habitación, y luego se dirigió hacia él.

_Me pregunto que piensa comerse_, imaginó Jake ociosamente, escaneando el menú._ ¿A la mesera?_

El menú estaba lleno con lo regular. Jake ya no podía siquiera pretender estar leyéndolo, así que lo puso a un lado y espero que alguien apareciera para tomar su orden. O sus ordenes. O como fuera.

No había nadie en la cafetería. A excepción de el y su amigo parásito, había un estudiante con su laptop y una chica sentada sola en el rincón más alejado de la habitación. Jake se giró para observar a la chica instantáneamente y ver sus características, pero era rubia.

Se pegó a la silla de nuevo.

— Entonces... ¿Preguntamos? —.

Edward asintió, con los ojos puestos en el mapa que había extendido a lo largo de la mesa.

— Según la señal de afuera, estamos en Clyde Hill —se mordió el labio inferior, y Jacob lo observó con una especie de fascinación. ¿Cortarían sus colmillos su labio? Y si así fuese, ¿Qué saldría de este?

Jake sacudió la cabeza. _Adulto, ¿recuerdas?_

— Aún estamos en el área de Olympic, eso significa que no estamos muy lejos de la reserva —señaló Edward, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del planeta.

— ¡No jodas! Júralo, Sherlock —musitó Jake, con sarcasmo—. ¿Estas diciendo que hay una posibilidad de que Leah este aquí? —el vampiro asintió, con un rastro de emoción en sus raros ojos de vampiro. Jake se preguntó si Edward se sentía igual que el: increíblemente esperanzado, aunque hubieran estado buscando por tanto tiempo que no hubiera sido extraño si ya se hubieran dado por vencidos.

_Sería genial desprenderse de toda esta carga_. Además, Jake sospechaba que el enserio extrañaba a la perra de la manada... Al carajo, _quería_ ver a Leah.

Edward parecía sentir la misma especie de gloria que él, y también sonrió. Jake se desprendió de la preocupación de que se estuvieran —dios lo perdone— vinculando, cuando una mesera apareció finalmente.

— Entonces, ¿Qué van a ordenar? —.

Jake miró por última vez el menú mientras Edward se inventaba una excusa para no comer. Volteó a ver al vampiro bruscamente cuando Edward se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

— Um, ¿Debería regresar cuando estén listos para ordenar? —.

Carajo. Jake reconoció la voz al instante, y casi se da un zape en la nuca cuando vio a la mesera.

No pudo evitarlo. Sonrió.

_De todas las putas coincidencias._

— Oh, no te preocupes, estamos listos para ordenar.

* * *

_Terminé de traducir XD OIIGAAAN! Ya sé que lo amaron, yo también lo amé cuando lo leí y aquí me tienen traduciendo :D xD_

**_Entonces, a la autora original le gustaría saber:_**

**_¿Con quién quieren que se quede Leah? :O_**

_Voten en reviews, y en la encuesta (o poll) que hay en mi perfil :D (en la parte de hasta arriba, abajo de la publicidad, hay una cosa que dice 'Show Polls' o algo así o.o xD)_

_Entonces, cuando ella suba el 4to capítulo, yo subiré el segundo :D (cruel, eh? muajajaja xD)_

_-Bree (:_


	2. Chapter 2

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

Después la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Seth, Leah desaparece de La Push. Dos personas inesperadas se ofrecen a buscarla, solo para encontrarse con que Leah no recuerda nada. LeahxJacob LeahxEdward / Traducción, Historia Original: Evil's sidekick.

**LEE ESTO!: La historia no es mia, es de Evil's sidekick, todos los reviews los traduciré para ella, se que le hará muy feliz todo lo que dejen (:**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**_If we've all forgotten you  
Are we all forgotten too?_**

**-Paper Route - Are We All Forgotten?**

Macy nos avisó desde antes que se iría temprano esa noche, pero eso no significaba que pudiéramos evitar todo el trabajo que se avecinaba. Para cuando los clientes habituales de la cafetería se fueron, Jenna y yo estábamos _exhaustas_.

— Nunca mas —juró, jugando con los botones de su abrigo. Asentí con la cabeza.

— Lo que no puedo creer es la cantidad de gente que sólo se queda para evitar volver a su casa. Enserio, ¿no hay leyes contra eso? —Jenna sonrió.

— No dejes que Eric te escuche decir eso. Los matrimonios con problemas con como un regalo de Dios para él —gemí cuando vi al ya mencionado empleado caminando hacia nosotros, viéndonos con cara de disculpa. Yo conocía esa mirada.

— No me digas —le rogué. Eric hizo una mueca.

— Eh... quizá pueda encargarme yo solo —estaba haciendo la cosa de los ojos de cachorrito. Ese chico tenía serios problemas, pero aún así era irresistible. Me encontré a mi misma yendo hacia el área del comedor en dos segundos.

A pesar de mi irritación por tener cero resistencia hacia los empleados encantadores, compuse mi expresión hacia una neutral antes de tomar mi libreta. Miré de reojo hacia los clientes._ Dos chicos, uno de cabello color rubio, otro de color oscuro, ambos como de mi edad._

De la nada, me sentí mareada.

_Mierda. No otra vez._

Ya había pasado antes. Veía una cara en la calle, una sonrisa fuera del perímetro de mi ojo, y mis piernas flanqueaban y perdía la concentración. Pero la sensación nunca había sido tan fuerte. Traté de no prestarle atención, sabiendo que se pasaría rápido. Después de seis meses de_ casi_ reconocer a alguien, estaba mas que acostumbrada a las emociones raras.

A pesar de eso, era demasiado fuerte. Había algo en la parte trasera de mi mente que era como una alarma, contando impacientemente los segundos antes de que algo pasara.

Tragué pesadamente, forzando mi voz para que las palabras salieran con fluidez.

El rubio miró por última ves el mapa extendido frente a ellos. _Definitivamente no es de por aquí._

— Nada por el- —empezó, entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron.

_Oh, carajo. Oh, no._

Por que al ver sus ojos —color miel y completamente sorprendidos— sentí como si algo se agitara fuertemente dentro de mí. Era como si cada una de las células en mi cuerpo estuvieran colapsando simultáneamente.

Me agarré de la mesa para apoyarme en algo. ¿Qué carajo esta pasando?

Parpadeé muchas veces consecutivamente, sin importarme como fuera a interpretarse eso. ¡REGRESA!

— Um, ¿Debería regresar cuando estén listos para ordenar? —me las arreglé.

El de pelo oscuro alzó la mirada.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco. Repentinamente, una imagen de una figura parada al lado de una ventana cruzó mi mente.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios hacia arriba.

— Oh, no te preocupes, estamos listos para ordenar —forcé mi lápiz contra el papel y alcé mis cejas, expectante.

El de cabello oscuro se tomó su tiempo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de su compañero, con el rastro de una sonrisa que se iba formando, aparentemente inconsciente de que yo quería acorralarlo con preguntas.

— Yo quiero una hamburguesa con queso, con papas extra grandes. Ah, y mucho café —sonrió encantadoramente.

El rubio musitó algo por lo bajo que sonaba como 'Vas a necesitarlo'.

Asentí. Calmada. Estoy calmada.

— Ya regresó —traté de esbozar una sonrisa, me rendí y me alejé, insegura.

**•••·****•••·****•••**

— Podrían ser de... ya sabes... antes —Jenna abrió los ojos significativamente.

— Quizá —descansé mi cabeza contra la puerta. Mis acciones eran erróneas y confusas, dado a la fatiga. De regreso, incluso me había estrellado contra una mesa. Nunca había sido torpe, pero mi cerebro tenía problemas registrando lo que estaba pasando a mi al rededor y, como resultado, mis movimientos no tenían sentido.

— Escucha, ¿estás segura de que...? —Jenna se encogió de hombros.

— No hay problema. Te cubriré. Tu ve a casa y descansa, ha sido un largo día —.

Sonreí, pero había sido forzosamente.

— Gracias, Jen. Eres la mejor —ella sonrió y cambió de tema.

— Como sea, sólo recuerda que me debes una —asentí, tomando mi bolso.

— Te veo luego —asentí hacia Damien, el chef, cuando mi iba. Carajo, Jenna no se había equivocado. Estaba cansada mas allá de lo que podía comprender. Mis dedos buscaron mis llaves, y me di cuenta que estaba temblando.

Mierda. Esto esta mal. Muy mal.

Descansé mi cabeza contra la superficie de mi coche. Por millonésima vez, me pregunte quienes eran los nuevos. ¿Eran peligrosos? ¿O el único peligro que poseían era la reacción que tenía yo con tan sólo verlos?

Respira. Inhala, Exhala. No entres en pánico. Por el amor de dios, no entres en pánico.

Claro que no funcionó.

— ¿Podemos hablar contigo? —jadeé y me di la vuelta. Él tipo de cabello largo estaba recargado de manera casual contra la camioneta de Damien. Atisbé un reflejo dorado, sólo para encontrarme con el otro tipo a unos cuantos pasos, con sus inusuales ojos luciendo cansados.

I rested my forehead on the cool surface of my car. For the millionth time, I wondered who the new arrivals were. Were they dangerous? Or was the only danger they posed the reaction I had to the mere sight of them?

Por un momento pensé en gritar para pedir ayuda. Si Damien no se había movido de su posición, seguro me escucharía.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, el rubio habló en voz baja.

— No te preocupes. No te haremos daño —el otro bufó.

— Comúnmente sería al revés.

Mis ojos fueron de uno a otro, midiendo distancias. Otra vez, pareciendo sentir mi miedo, el de los ojos dorados dio un paso atrás. Después de una mirada interrogatoria, su acompañante hizo lo mismo.

Sacudí mi cabeza en un intento de aclararla. Mi corazón aún estaba latiendo demasiado fuerte contra mis costillas.

Nos estudiamos mutuamente. La lámpara que había en la calle ofrecía una buena vista, y yo sola tenía una bastante buena de todas formas.

Ambos eran innegablemente atractivos. Me di cuenta de que eso era parte del aura de misterio que los envolvía, casi visible y aún así, inusual. El rubio no era totalmente rubio o castaño, si no una extraña combinación que se veía bronce debajo de la luz. Su complexión era un pálido como de muerto, pero sus facciones no dejaban ver nada de vulnerabilidad. Tenía una mandíbula fuerte, obstinada, y sus ojos tenían la expresión de estar desafiándole, como si hubiera experimentado nada mas que decepción en toda su vida, pero aún así estuviera determinado a no dejar que el mundo lo aplastara.

El otro era un sorprendente contraste. Era más alto, pero no por mucho. Su color de piel era el mismo que el mío, igual que el tono de su cabello. tenía ojos oscuros, que parecían llenos de travesura y diversión. Era un hombre al que la naturaleza había bendecido con una personalidad que iba con su muy atractivo exterior. Podía imaginarme una vida al lado de el: segura, feliz, contenta.

_Whoa, alto ahí_. Estaba sorprendida por ese pensamiento. No estaba lista para ver a estos extraños por otra luz que no fuera la de desconfianza.

De todas formas, el sentimiento estaba ahí. Persistente. Era como si él fuera la interpretación de todos mi sueños. Unos que nunca había tenido, al menos que yo supiera.

_Toma el control. Ahora. _

Se aclaró la garganta, con una expresión inescrutable.

— Um... por si acaso, me llamo Jake —alzé las cejas.

— Sarah —ofrecí, cautelosa.

Una extraña emoción pareció inundar los ojos oscuros de Jake, que se cerraron abruptamente. Si no supiera, diría que era dolor.

— Edward —dijo el otro, con la expresión en blanco.

Asentí con la cabeza. Mi corazón había disminuido el ritmo a lo ordinario, aún así, mi instinto gritaba que saliera corriendo.

— ¿Y por que quieren hablar conmigo? —el de cabello oscuro -Jake- jaló de el cuello de su camiseta.

— Carajo, deberíamos haber ensayado —murmuró.

— ¿Estás segura acerca de quién eres? —preguntó Edward, confirmando mis peores temores.

Una emoción de curiosidad recorió mi espina dorsal. _Quizá ellos sepan acerca de mí_. No por primera vez, fantasee con una vida perfecta, posiblemente con uno de estos hermosos hombres-

-solo para regresar a la realidad: _cualquier cosa que me haya hecho esto, no puede ser buena._

Entonces lo supe.

Lo que fuera que me dijeran, lo que fuera que ellos supieran... no era bueno. No había ninguna forma de que pudiera despertarme sin memoria en un vecindario con personas que nunca me habían visto antes si lo que me había pasado era algo tolerable en cualquier forma. Lo que ellos estaban a punto de contarme cambiaría mi vida para mal, y me gustaba donde estaba parada.

Alcé una mano. Ellos me miraron, sorprendidos.

— Entiendo que lo que lo que están a punto de contarme es algo de mi vida de antes —dije, inconscientemente usando el nombre de Jenna para mi pasado—. Antes de eso, déjenme decirles algo: no lo hagan —los ojos de Jake se abrieron desmesuradamente. La expresión de Edward era una mascara de control, así que no había nada que pudiera leer en—. No me malentiendan, enserio aprecio que hayan venido desde donde quiera que sean. Pero —continué, sin poder hacer nada— ha sido un largo día. Y no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Jake asintió.

— ¿Y qué tal mañana? —parpadeé.

— ¿Es qué no entiendes? ¿Que tal _nunca_?

Decidiendo que no había ninguna razón para quedarme ahí por mucho mas tiempo, me di la vuelta y me subí a mi coche. Salí del estacionamiento, ignorándolos.

Los dejé ahí, parados.

* * *

___Ya está _:_D Esperen el próximo capítulo que todo se va a poner interesante xD_

_Okay, fui un poco mas cruel de la cuenta. Ella la subió el capítulo 5 y yo acabo detraducirles el 2. Se supone que tenía que traducir el 2 para cuando ella subiera el 4. Pero estuve de viaje y no pude x.x_

**_REVIIEWWWWSSSS! alzan el ego en grandes cantidades, a la autora, no a mi xD_**

_-Bree (:_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Looking For Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

Una serie de tragedias ocurren en La Push, y Leah es la única que podría ser capaz de arreglarlo. Pero la muerte de Seth ha tenido muchas consecuencias, y el trabajo de Edward y Jacob es traerla de vuelta. Jacob/Leah/Edward. Traducción.

* * *

**II**

_Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair?  
__Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
__Remember me to one who lives there,  
__she once was a true love of mine._

_'Simon and Garfunkel-Scarborough Fair_

_**•••·****•••·****•••** _

_La sensación debería ser extraña, pero quizá ya te acostumbraste. Después de todo, no es la primera vez._

_La luz del sol juega en su cabello, sacando algunos reflejos dorados de su habitual negro. Es extraño, como la luz del sol solo se lo ilumina a el, cuando el resto del mundo esta cubierto de una oscuridad envenenada. _

_Está cerca de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. _

___— _ Es una hermosa mañana _— _ dice. Luce tan solo parado ahí. Tú vas hacia él, y lo rodeas con los brazos. 

___— _ ¿Cuando me dejarás ir? _— _ pregunta, al tiempo que la sangre empieza a salir de su pecho, y su rostro se convierte en un montón de cenizas y polvo.

_Lo abrazas aturdida. Su cabello sigue brillando... es deslumbrante, lastima tus ojos._

_Su rostro esta irreconocible, quemado, arrugado y demacrado, pero su sonrisa es anhelante. El tacto de su mano en la tuya es relajante. La brisa esta llevándose consigo las cenizas. Pronto, todo se habrá ido, dejándote a solas con los pedazos rotos de tu corazón._

___— _ Por favor quédate.

_Tu garganta... se siente como si estuvieras sofocándote por el humo, cubriendo su corazón con tu mano. La sangre se escapa por tus dedos._

___— _ Tú sabes que no puedo _— _ dice, gentil. Tú recargas tu frente en lo que queda de la suya_— _ . Por favor déjame ir.

___— _ No puedo _— _ te estás ahogando y de repente toses, pero aún así te aferras. La habitación esta inundada de su sangre. Esta fluyendo como si fuera una cascada desde las paredes. Te va a ahogar a ti_— _ . Te amo.

_Hay un "perdón" vacilante en sus ojos. Es todo lo que el puede dar. No es suficiente. _

___— _ No puedo _— _ repites.

_Y luego despiertas._

_**•••·****•••·****•••**_

Una cucharada de chocolate. Dos. Tres.

**_____—_ ** ¡Mierda! ___—_ vacié todo el café en el fregadero, y empecé de nuevo. Noté que mis manos estaban temblando tanto, que la azúcar estaba esparcida por todas partes. Comencé a contar cucharadas con una intensidad frenética otra vez.

El teléfono empezó a sonar. Ya sabía quien era. Christopher, llamando para rogarme que lo recogiera de cualquier mierda que hubiera terminado haciendo anoche.

Christopher. Mi mente divago en ese pensamiento casi con desesperación. Estaba acostumbrada a pensar en cualquier cosa, excepto en lo que realmente quería pensar. El recuerdo de mi encantador compañero de cuarto, con su tendencia bisexual y su extrema generosidad. Christopher fue quien me encontró, me llevó al hospital, y finalmente me ofreció un lugar donde quedarme. No tenia ningun prejuicio contra dejar que una extraña se quedara en su casa, y por eso, estaba eternamente endeudada con él. Me sorprendía a veces, que tan protectora podía llegar a ser con él. Había, de hecho, salido y roto la nariz de alguna chica que había roto su corazón. Eso era una prueba de aquél instinto violento que yo nunca me habría imaginado que tenía.

Inhale profundamente. El reconfortante olor a café de algun modo calmó mi pánico interno. Una sensación distinta lo reemplazó: el resto del día estaba justo delante de mi, igual que antes. Por mucho que me gustara mi vida, a veces me veía casi resando por librarme de la monotonía.

Aquél rebelde pensamiento me tomó por sorpresa: había pensado que la monotonía y mi estado de ánimo eran mis aliados, el refugio donde me podía ocultar, yo y mis fantasmas.

Crucé la cocina rápido y contesté el teléfono.

**_____—_** Hola, Christopher. ¿Dónde estás?

**_____—_** Um **_____—_** contestó una voz de hombre, y empecé a sentirme avergonzada mucho antes de reconocer la voz. Me puse rígida. Mierda, el no**_____.—_** Habla Jake. De, tu sabes, la cafetería. La semana pasada.

**_____—_** Creí, **_____—_**contesté, uniforme— Creí que te había dicho que te alejaras.

**_____—_** Si, sobre eso... **_____—_**su voz se escuchaba vagamente molesta. Bien. Quizá podría obligar a que se fueran del pueblo sólo molestándolos**_____—_** Sólo danos tres segundos.

**_____—_** No **_____—_**dije, decidida**_____—_** . Enserio lamento que no haya sido lo suficiente clara ayer, así que aquí está, en un muy claro español: Vete a la mierda.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser así? — contestó, y escuché un sonido como de un zape al final— ¿Cómo puedes juzgar sin siquiera haber escuchado la historia?

— Porque carajo, es mi vida, Black — me paralicé. Al final de esta frase, sólo había quedado el silencio.

— ¿Cómo... cómo me llamaste?

Me quedé mirando como boba a una fotografía que Christopher tenía pegada en el refrigerador. Tenía los tres — a él, a mi y a su novio de entonces, Jeremy— en una feria. Mis ojos memorizaron cada detalle con una concentración innecesaria.

— No lo sé — suspiré.

— Escúchame — su tono de voz era bajo, y estaba controlado— . Si no nos encontramos en algún lado, lo siento, pero vamos a acosarte hasta que te sientas enferma. No puedes darle la espalda a esto... no después de lo de... — su voz se apagó.

Por alguna razón, el temblor de su voz lo hacía sonar vulnerable. _Quien sea que haya sido, quien sea que solía ser, él dependía de mí. _

La realización de aquello fue humillante.

— Algo pasó — adiviné, expresándolo en voz alta— . Algo pasó la semana pasada.

— Muchas cosas han estado pasando desde hace mucho tiempo, Leah — apenas me di cuenta de como me había llamado— . Enserio te necesitamos, ahora.

Apreté los puños casi inconscientemente.

— Jake-

— No, espera. Dime ahora que no recuerdas nada, ninguna maldita cosa, y nos iremos. Te lo juro. Eso es justo. Pero si recuerdas, sabes que estas viviendo una media vida.

Estaba en la punta de mi lengua, listo para negarlo todo. _No, no recuerdo, no tengo idea de porque esta vida me parece tan desconocida, no colapso físicamente cuando te veo._

Y luego, antes de que pudiera detenerme, se reveló en mi mente, y salió por mis labios.

— Hay un chico — me escuché decir. Del otro lado, alguien inhalo— . Él... él me dice una y otra vez que lo deje ir.

Me di cuenta de que las lagrimas estaban rodando por mis mejillas, haciéndome sentir como si mil agujas estuvieran picando mis ojos.

— Mierda — dijo Jake, en voz baja— . Recuerda la única cosa que quería que olvidara.

Me pregunté si estaba hablando consigo mismo. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de quitarme de encima la fría sensación de miedo en mi espalda.

— Probablemente es su recuerdo mas vívido — mencionó otra voz. Mi mente me dio el nombre: Edward.

Dejé que el sentimiento de recordar se fuera, y traté una vez mas de recuperar un poco de auto control.

— ¿Quién es, Jake?

— Mira, Leah...

— ¡Deja de _llamarme_ así! — Grité. No sabía lo que quería que él hiciera, lo que era muy frustrante. ¿Llamarme de cualquier forma y colgar? ¿Ignorar mis burlas y decirme lo que yo ya me temía escuchar?

— Hola Sarah — mis rodillas flaquearon. Me deslicé violentamente hacia el suelo.

— Hola, Edward. Dime quién es.

— Su nombre era Seth Clearwater — dijo él, en su callada y musical voz. Cada palabra se escuchaba como si estuviera cantando una canción especial por mí, una que sólo yo podía escuchar. Me estremecí de manera involuntaria. Empecé a arrepentirme de haber asustado a Jake. Él era tan... humano, comparado con su amigo. Otra vez, la sensación de mi cuerpo cambiando, de mi figura transformándose, como si fuer incapaz de contener las emocionas— . Él es la razón del porqué estas aquí.

Seth... no, no me hacía recordar nada. Traté de conectar el rostro del chico muerto que me acechaba con el nombre, y no pude. En parte porque mi corazón dejó de latir en el segundo que pensé en él.

— ¿Podrías ser más específico? — reconocí mi tono. Era mi mecanismo de defensa cuando tenía miedo. Luego, me rendí— . Nos vemos en el parque en una hora. Está justo en frente de la cafetería, y es muy callado.

— ¿Estás segura? — preguntó, y el pánico se apoderó de mi como sí una mano estuviera en mí corazón, un pánico que estrujó mis pulmones. Me quedé mirando a una foto de Christopher, sin poder despegar la mirada de lo que parecía el único recuerdo de la vida que había tomado como refugio por tanto tiempo.

Me reí amargamente.

— No es como si me estuvieran dando opción.

— Jacob se disculpa por su comportamiento. — dijo, calladamente— Está bajo un nivel de estrés no muy bajo.

Tenía la sensación de que quería decir más. Finalmente, después de un largo silencio, colgué. Fui mecánicamente de vuelta a la cocina, y me quedé viendo el cereal. Mi compañero de cuarto siempre me decía que probablemente me pasaba la mitad de mi vida decidiendo si cocinar algo para desayunar, o sólo conformarme con Coco Pops.

* * *

Okay, so... aquí esta. Se que demoré un poco y ¡lo siento! de veras que sí, el siguiente lo traigo en dos semanas más o menos. En vacaciones tendré un montón de tiempo libre :D

La autora original decidió dejar estancada esta historia por un tiempo (y muchas otras más) por un nuevo proyecto en el que está trabajando que es Jake/Edward y si me da tiempo, traduciré para ustedes.

¡Nos leemos! (:

_-Bree._

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

Después la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Seth, Leah desaparece de La Push. Dos personas inesperadas se ofrecen a buscarla, solo para encontrarse con que Leah no recuerda nada. LeahxJacob LeahxEdward / Traducción, Historia Original: Evil's sidekick.

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

Después la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Seth, Leah desaparece de La Push. Dos personas inesperadas se ofrecen a buscarla, solo para encontrarse con que Leah no recuerda nada. LeahxJacob LeahxEdward / Traducción, Historia Original: Evil's sidekick.

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

Después la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Seth, Leah desaparece de La Push. Dos personas inesperadas se ofrecen a buscarla, solo para encontrarse con que Leah no recuerda nada. LeahxJacob LeahxEdward / Traducción, Historia Original: Evil's sidekick.

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

Después la terrible tragedia de la muerte de Seth, Leah desaparece de La Push. Dos personas inesperadas se ofrecen a buscarla, solo para encontrarse con que Leah no recuerda nada. LeahxJacob LeahxEdward / Traducción, Historia Original: Evil's sidekick.

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:

**"Buscando a Leah"**

_Todo de **Stephenie Meyer**. **HISTORIA (TRAMA) DE: Evil's sidekick** (link a la historia original y al perfil de la autora en mi perfil)_

_Traducción por **ImCupcake.**_

Summary:


End file.
